


Wealth

by heoniewon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Power Dynamics, Slight degradation kink, and rich men, first fic, hyungwon is rich, idk how to tag heyyy, jooheon likes expensive shit, oh well, slight dom/sub undertones i guess, this isn't even actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoniewon/pseuds/heoniewon
Summary: “I get it,” Hyungwon says, his voice almost a whisper, his mouth getting closer and closer to Jooheon’s ear, to make sure he doesn’t miss a single word, “and I think I know what you want, what you need.”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Wealth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever and english isn't my first language!! i wrote this in a evening bc i just felt like the world needed some sexy jooheon. also i'm in no way glorifying wealth, eat the rich

Luxury wasn’t something Jooheon would have ever thought of chasing when he was just a bit younger than his current 25 years old self, but life sure is full of surprises, or at least his was. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when he started longing for expensive objects, nor when he began to hunt down shiny goods, pricey possessions and rich men. He didn’t like to think about the reason, not only because he had no idea what it was, but also because thinking was a too great of an effort for something that wasn’t harming anyone. Mind you, Jooheon isn’t a thief, he isn’t a prostitute either, just a regular guy who happens to have great taste for everything fancy.

This is why he usually finds himself in situations like the one he’s currently in, sitting between hot, older men, in big VIP rooms of exclusive nightclubs. And when it happens he just feels like he belongs there, surrounded by people wearing designer clothes, precious jewelry, big watches which are worth more than the small apartment he’s renting on his average wage job.

But there’s something bothering him tonight, no matter how many flashy things his eyes catch. There’s a young, handsome man sitting a few seats away from him who still hasn’t said a word since the night started, and for some reason, Jooheon finds it particularly annoying. He’s tall, bony, and he’s wearing a nice dark brown suit, his longish hair slicked back, a 20 grand Rolex on his wrist. His whole figure radiates a mysterious aura, and Jooheon takes to heart his new mission, finding out more about him, his name, his personality, his net worth.

When Jooheon takes a seat right next to him, after excusing himself and getting freed from an old man’s grip on his thigh (“he seems lonely, maybe I could keep him company” he says to the man), the mysterious guy doesn’t even spare him a glance. Jooheon is just slightly more annoyed, but he loves challenges, his whole persona has been built on those, not getting discouraged he tries to engage in a conversation with him.

“Enjoying the party?” Jooheon tries.

“Obviously, not very much” replies the man, almost snapping at him. Jooheon feels good, being talked down like that by the grumpy, hot young man somehow fuels his willingness to make him open up, to become the center of his attention, to maybe steal a kiss, or the sight of his surely extremely expensive car.

“I’m Jooheon,” he replies immediately after, smirking at him, “nice to meet you.”

“Chae Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon. Hyungwon, such a pretty name, he thinks. It suits him.

“Hyungwon… so, what brings you here?” Jooheon feels risky. Like a tiger who’s just waiting to be tamed.

“A question I should ask you. I’ve never seen you around the company or with my father’s friends. What are you, an escort?” Hyungwon scoffs, clearly irritated by Jooheon’s presence.

“I would say I’m offended if I didn’t admire such an interesting occupation…” Jooheon’s determination is commendable “…but unfortunately, I’m not getting payed a single cent to be here. I rather refer to myself as good company during fun nights. Let’s just say… money is involved in a different way.”

Jooheon knows Hyungwon is now intrigued, he can read facial expressions pretty easily, an important skill he had to develop to get where he is now. There’s absolutely nothing as satisfying as finally having the boy’s attention, almost like Hyungwon is now his trapped prey, even though Jooheon usually thinks that specific role for himself, as he likes playing catch with his encounters.

The atmosphere suddenly changes when Hyungwon finally locks eyes with him. He sees fire beyond his almost black irises, something is burning and he’s just getting more and more addicted to his gaze. Jooheon feels wanted. He’s not even sure how it escalated so quickly, how annoyance became lust. Or maybe irritation is what’s charging Hyungwon, hatred turning into passion, heating up the air.

Jooheon feels the urge to grab and be grabbed, to feel something of his lips, to see what Hyungwon has in store for him, to get high at the sight of his brand-new car or his big loft in the city center. He’s the CEO’s son, isn’t he? No, he really doesn’t care right now, he just knows this type of elegance only comes from wealth, and the thought alone excites him.

“I get it,” Hyungwon says, his voice almost a whisper, his mouth getting closer and closer to Jooheon’s ear, to make sure he doesn’t miss a single word, “and I think I know what you want, what you need.” And Jooheon straight up moans from his words and his breath against his ear alone.

He should feel embarrassed, but he doesn’t, nothing makes him feel alive quite like this one particular feeling and there’s no time to even process a complex emotion such as embarrassment.

And now it’s Hyungwon’s turn to smirk, the sudden shift of their power dynamics tangible in the air, oh so familiar to Jooheon, being part of the little game, he likes to play with his rich and influential men.

When Hyungwon stands up from his seat, Jooheon feels compelled to do the same, grasping his arm and following him out the room, out the club, refusing to even look back and searching for his jacket left abandoned somewhere, but again he doesn’t care, not when Hyungwon is taking him to the parking lot, not when he’s in a haze just by looking at the cars and limos resting there. Not even the strongest drug in the world could have the same effects on him.

And when they end up right before Hyungwon’s black Maserati Quattroporte and Jooheon is almost trembling from excitement, the car being actual proof of Hyungwon being rich, but not any kind of rich. A rich, young, beautiful man with exquisite taste. Then he unlocks the car, pride showing on his face at Jooheon’s reaction.

Back door open, Hyungwon gets inside the car, impatiently dragging Jooheon with him. There’s some sort of urgency which makes the moment even hotter, and Jooheon is drowning in his scent as Hyungwon closes the distance between then, pressing lips against lips, hungrily kissing him. And Jooheon just lets everything happen, he lets Hyungwon lead the kiss, because Jooheon knows better than to fight back when he’s dealing with powerful men. He loves it, loves feeling almost like a rag doll in Hyungwon’s hands when he starts biting his lips, his jaw, his neck. Moaning as loud as he can to let the world know how good it feels, it’s not even sex, just a passionate kiss, and still he can’t help but feel blissed out. Hyungwon is now whispering in his ear, while he unties his tie, “You like that, don’t you? Being in a big and expensive car you could never dream to afford? You like feeling powerless, umh?” and Jooheon can’t bring himself to voice and answer so he just whimpers, feeling every ounce of self control slipping away, his wandering hands on Hyungwon’s body, touching, tracing, grabbing. It’s intoxicating, it’s everything Jooheon lives for, it’s what he dreams of, what he thinks after getting off his boring shifts. But this time it’s also different because Hyungwon knows. He knows what Jooheon is after, he knows what’s making him see stars, he knows it’s not just his touch, but also the leather scent of his car’s seats that’s making Jooheon feel on the top of the world. The other men really think it’s them, but Hyungwon knows. And he likes to play along, likes to see Jooheon being so into what has been his everyday life since he was born. He feels powerful, Jooheon feels powerless, and it just works.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn't complete shit !! also i got inspired by an italian song called La shampista by Il pagante check it out if you enjoy some trash-y edm music


End file.
